creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Supersatan25
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 1999 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Princess Callie (talk) 17:03, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Warning Please read the forum rules before posting in the Writer's Workshop forum. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:39, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Topic for Contest http://slot1.images.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb1452261053/common/skins/common/images/button_math.png A dramatic, dark retelling of a fairytail, or combination of fairytails ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 00:26, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle In case you didn't notice, you achieved the highest score in your group, meaning you're one of our 6 winners. We're planning to make a staff blog announcing the winners in which each winner will be able to write a small bio promoting their other work. Staff blogs are the first thing many people see when they come to the site, so this will be a significant amount of exposure for your work. If you could leave me a message with a short description of you & your other works, I would greatly appreciate it. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:06, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Would it be possible for you to get back to me on this? If you would prefer, we could write something describing your work, although I'm sure you'll do a better job than we could. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:10, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:37, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Congrats A special congratulations on winning your group's title in the Freestyle Challenge. You deserved it. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 02:38, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale from HELL I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:50, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Re Review Request I have read and reviewed your pasta as requested. Nice writing, by the way. I also have a new one. It's just a micro-pasta, only 300 words. Take a look The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers Catch you later, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:06, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Yet another micro At Natalo's blog request for a pasta ending with "In that moment everything became clear. I knew I could never go back," I have written another micro-pasta. A kind of love story. Here it is: The Music Lover. Hey, you know, you should try to write a story for Natalo, too! Here's the blog User blog:Natalo. Catch you late, buddy. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:52, March 12, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:22, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately stories that are to be completed in chapters at a later date seemingly never get finished in a timely manner. (If you look around at random stories, you will come across stories that haven't been updated for years that the author has abandoned/moved on to other topics.) It's a bit of a problem. :As for doing section headers, you use this template: Chapter Title in the story itself. (I believe three separate sections are required to make a table of contents that users can click and navigate. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:42, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Fresh, hot pasta I have just completed a story for Koromo's mythology challenge: Sons of Odin. I do not believe it will disappoint. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:37, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Monster under the bed challenge Go write a reply to every comment on your blog. If you can get more than 16 replies it will end up in the popular blog section where it belongs. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:08, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Me, Myself, and I On closer review, a lot of the issues I found are small/fixable and the story seems to be of decent enough quality. I left it marked for review until the formatting, punctuation/capitalization errors can be addressed. Sorry for the inconvenience. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:05, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Look at the story in editor mode. All those sentence breaks can cause formatting issues down the road and are best consolidated. :Closing punctuation is missing from a couple snippets of dialogue (the first one and I think I saw one or two other instances.) :Capitalization issues, when referring to the being, you sometimes forget to capitalize It. (Sound effects typically are under the same rules "Tick, Tick, Tick" should be "Tick, tick, tick." or "Tick. Tick. Tick" :Additionally towards the end you switch from gender neutral to masculine for the being. As well as this slight issue "She sat there staring at the wall unblinking, waiting, listening. Finally, she heard it. (It?) “You’re here. I can feel it, “she(slight issue) said softly." EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:22, March 24, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:43, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Poetry Poetry is allowed, but our quality standards are more stringent for poetry. Unfortunately a lot of users feel like poetry is easy due to its length and style, but in actuality the opposite is true. Your poem was missing punctuation until the very end. (The white fox stays bright against the dark inside / That comes for me, but I don't mind / Goodbye, goodbye I say at last.) You also begin the poem with an AABB, but the rhyming scheme at the end becomes a bit tenuous. (inside/mind, last/wrath) Additionally the meter is a bit off which offsets the flow of the poem. This guide may help to explain some of the other issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:12, April 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Shower Curtains I'm glad to see that you are excited about your new story! I can't wait to read it, and I love stories that are seriously messed up, as well as writers who have the courage to go where others wouln't dare. It opens up a lot of new prospects and ideas. Speaking of Humbolt, I havn't seen him lately, do you know where he is? Also, you have some serious competition, Linebeck's story Blue Moon was actually nominated for pasta of the month! SnakeTongue237 (talk) 19:45, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Mk Its all right if you go over the deadline a little ;) SnakeTongue237 (talk) 21:14, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Link to my story (Latest version) Hey Satan, I've got the link to the latest version of my pasta here: http://pastebin.com/40PCTnQa You can read it and see if I should put that phrase in there. If you want, you can also give your thoughts on the pasta and it's current contents. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:46, April 20, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:46, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Pasta" review Oh ok. I guess the "Protagonist knows someone who can bootleg movies" cliche is one of the more obscure since I wasn't aware of it. Thanks for pointing it out to me! How would you make that part better? Would you get rid of that part altogether or is there a way to subvert the cliche? If it's the latter, I'd like to know the solution. I'm also learning a lot about the English language today! Some puralizations in the English still baffle me though. For example, the puralized version of goose is geese yet the puralization of moose is... moose. Why is it like that? Was "Meese" too edgy to use? Maybe it could be the inspration for a mystery pasta on the puralization of certain words. I'll fix up that puralization mistake! I might make the twist where it's revealed the character has some sort of mental disorder and I might go a more psychological route with this pasta. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 22:00, April 20, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 22:00, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Mulan" message Actually, English is my native language, though I'm trying to learn other languages like French, Japanese, Spanish, etc. Sorry if It came off like English wasn't my native language. Anyway, regarding the girl in the episode, she will be killed off by the end of the 5th chapter. The 5th chapter is focusing on the cold opening of the episode. When the 5th chapter ends, it will go to the actual episode that takes place in modern Japan with a different female lead moving into their new home in Tokyo or Osaka (I don't which one of those I'll go with yet). The samurai will be brought back when the female lead and her new friends go into the forest where the samuari girl was killed and do a séance that will resurect her. That's what I have planned so far. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 22:29, April 20, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 22:29, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Corner" message Aww! Here: (gives Satan a big hug and a fluffy bunny to cuddle). That's better, right? Anyway, What's up? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 01:15, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 01:15, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Plebby Microsoft Word" message Huh... I've never encountered that problem in Microsoft Word before. I've used it for as long as I can remember so I should know. I use Fast Notepad on my tablet to type up my stories so that way I can work on them when I'm at my mom's house. I have a desktop computer at my dad's house and I don't have my own computer at my mom's house so the tablet is quite handy to have when I'm over there. Why can't we have that remote in the movie Click that can pause time and whatnot? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 03:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 03:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "That Darn Laptop" message Laptops! That's how they get ya! I like a desktop because I can turn off the screen and also keep the computer running while also keeping my stuff from not saving. Anyway, I hope to work on more of my pasta tonight. I have also been looking at abandoned Japanese theme parks, like Nara Dreamland for example, for some possible inspiration for my next story about a child who lives in an abandoned theme park and wants to fix it up and convert it into a theme park version of Comic-Con that's affordable for as many people as possible. A few urban explorers (people who take pictures of abandoned places) who walk around the park are scared away by the child, thinking that she's some sort of monster who protects the park. She scares them away because she thinks the explorers want to ruin the hard work she's put into the park. That's the plot for now. I have to finish the R.L Stine story first since I go by the "Finish what you start" mentality. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 19:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 19:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Kik" message I don't know what a "kik" is, so chances are I don't have one. I do however have an email address (Derriksawyer@gmail.com) or You can contact me through Skype (Haruhisusumiya09). Hailey Sawyer (talk) 00:00, April 22, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 00:00, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Kik Kack is Kit Kat" message The closest thing I have to that type of app on my android tablet is Skype. So... Email then? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 03:00, April 22, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 666! All hail Satan! Hello, old buddy, old pal. I couldn't stop myself and wrote a new one. Would you give this warm hearted and tender coming of age story a read and tell me what you think? The Gym Teacher Thanks so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:18, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! You have won third place in my writing contest with your story Shower Curtains ! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 23:06, May 6, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:50, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story You begin with an AABB scheme, but abandon it midway only to pick it up at the end. Poetry follows a set scheme and pattern. (The beginning of lines are capitalized, the end are punctuated. You also fail to capitalize the start of multiple lines and "I". "i (I)can't leave if I tried, so much like a dream.", "the (The) voices," "the (The) terrible choices.", "to continue through this mire(comma missing", "so I chose the easy way out.", "like the smell of the decaying leafs (leaves)." etc. The rhyming scheme is problematic. (seems/dream, life/survive, etc.) As I already gave you one link, I'm going to suggest looking over the poetry category to help clear up some issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:09, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :Do you think it's a wise choice to have a good portion of the rhymes be slanted or switching meter randomly (especially when going for a lyrical tone to the poem)? The only way that this line would work in the structure. "A dream, a dream, a dream, a dream." But yes, if you are looking for other sites with less structured standards on poetry, I'm sure you can find them. This site has its fair share of poetry and our standards for that are not going to be relaxed anytime soon due to the quality of poems that we typically get. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:27, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Let him who have understanding reckon the number of the beast I wrote my first "found interview" pasta for CrazyWords' Fairy Tale Challenge. My assigned tale was the Han Christian Andersen story The Nightingale . It is meant to be a couple of pages from a file posted by the Humboldt Historical Society, complete with an authentic picture (which is an authentic picture of a Eureka, California 1910 whore house). I actually ended up joining the Humboldt County Historical Society while researching this pasta! Cost me thirty-five bucks. I bet you got a lot of history down there in Texas. Maybe you should do a period piece? Anyway, i'd love to hear what you think. Catch you later, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:20, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry about taking your time to get to my pastas No need to be sorry. I've got a list of them I promised writers I would read and haven't gotten to yet. That being said, I HAVE A NEW PASTA! Do you like punk rock music? If so you're going to dig this beauty: Under a Rotting Sky. My entry in the Music Contest. Just a sweet and tender tale of teenage romance- he he he. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:06, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Not very good, once I posted that school started getting busy. I should have at least one up by the end of this month. Da Dancing Mudkipper Says: So you think you can dance!? (CrazyWords) 21:29, June 3, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: Congratulations Thanks so much, buddy. Wasn't the Freestyle Contest just fun as shit? Catch you later, 666 HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:16, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Heh... Sure thing! I'm not doing anything right now, anyway. Check it out soon! P.S. You've got strange humor. RuckusQuantum 05:58, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Maple Lane Hey there, good buddy! Good to hear from you, and Merry Christmas to you, too. Glad to hear you are still writing and great to see you posting more pastas. Well, there is certainly some tremendous writing in there. Lovely metaphors and a tone that is razor sharp. However, I did not like the redundancy. Those two opening paragraphs were ridiculously similar. I know what you are trying to do, evoke a poetic feel to the prose, and in all honesty it is a great writing exercise, but it doesn't really work for me. "The feel of the house made him feel. Feel good." That's three feels. Sure, it has a poetic feel to it, but in the context of a prose story it is just too redundant. I also felt that there wasn't enough of a story, like who this guy was as a character, what made him the person he is. I'd also like to hear more about the family, in order for me to fear for them I'd like to know a bit about them. It is very vague, in fact, it is never even stated how many children they even have. I know that is the point, they are random victims, but if you had him stalking them for longer, so that he knew intimate details of their lives. Have you ever read Red Dragon? Something like that (which this pasta reminded me of, by the way). Now I know you are probably going, "Dude, it's just a pasta. A very short thing meant to unnerve." True. And it works as a pasta. But your stories usually have these great twists at the end with very well thought out characters. So my expectations were high. So, I thought this was a great writing exercise, with lots of wonderful metaphors and similes that definitely evoked a creepy mood, but the redundancy and quasi-poetic nature of it did not work for me and I would have liked better characters to get me emotionally invested and a better twist. Good luck on your novel and your comics, brother. If you'd like to send me a copy of your comics to check out my email is humboldtlycanthrope at gmail dot com. Hey, man, I was thinking, so you wrote this poetic piece that was a tad verbose and redundant; you know what would be a great exercise would be if you rewrote in a minimalism style. I don't know if you are familiar with minimalism, Raymond Carver is a great example, his story Cathedral is often lauded. Anyway, yeah, try and strip every unnecessary word out and get it to its bare bones. Be as frugal as possible. Just a thought. Doing exercises like this are bound to make you a better writer. I do them all the time. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:48, December 24, 2015 (UTC) You can thank me later Here you have it, your very own nameplate. You can do anything with it, just don't complain if you don't find it so appealing. RuckusQuantum 10:19, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story (Again) So starting with the basic coding issues: “Are you serious? Think about it. We could never get caught. After all it’s not us.” Daniel replied. . You should be posting this using source mode, as visual editor causes serious coding/formatting issues. This is present on every line and makes copy/pasting direct issues quite difficult. Punctuation issues: Commas missing where a pause is implied. "After all(,) it’s not us.” Daniel replied.". Quotations improperly used. "“We’re here to free you, Andrew, “said a voice." Wording issues: Incomplete sentences. "Sometimes the noise.", "The noise outside, I mean.", "Sometimes.", etc. Capitalization issues: Improperly capitalizing after dialogue. "“I’m sorry Andrew,” Said (said) Reilly, “I tried. I really tried.” " Awkward wording: "I never hear the other when they make me do the hurting pranks." Story issues: The story feels incredibly rushed and lacks description. I'm sorry, but I really felt like I had read this story before due to its generic plot and lack of focus. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:49, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but how does the protagonist's inadequacy to properly write have any impact on the story? (Especially considering why it had the issues with the: "the short sentances.") It makes little sense and seems to be more of an excuse than an attempt to build the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:07, January 9, 2016 (UTC) RE Just want to let you know I will be getting to your story soon. Spring is a crazy busy time for me. Congratulations on your novels. Wow, two novels finished! You are quite prolific. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:59, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Finally got to your story. Very nice. Thanks for reading Bubblegum Cigarettes, man. I appreciate that and am glad you liked it. The seventies were a creepy time, weren't they? Hope all is going well, good luck on all your writing projects! Check you later, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:07, May 23, 2016 (UTC) * Body Paint Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:24, August 22, 2018 (UTC) * Body Paint Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 23:43, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Body Paint Hey Supersatan, I saw your message to Sloshed. Your page was actually one of two that the bot didn't delete since the license wasn't explicitly CC BY-NC/ND, so it's still on the wiki. It was planned for manual review, but the admins just haven't had the time lately. Sorry for the confusing message! I've updated the page to make the license more clear. It won't be deleted now. Thanks! Underscorre talk - - 06:31, October 3, 2018 (UTC)